How I Met Your Mother
by Don'tThinkTooHard
Summary: You never know what you lost until you learn that is lost forever. Find out Percy Jackson's story as he faces a terrible tragedy. Set after TLO, TLH never happened. Discontinued!


How I Met Your Mother

**My first fic.. Chapter one of a three part. Percy is 17 in this story, and may be slightly OOC. Enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

"Percy!" I heard Chiron call.

We were sitting on my bed at cabin 3. Annabeth and I had been busy discussing battle plans for capture the flag. As usual, she decided to put me in defense, since I 'can use the creek to my advantage.' I was complaining, more specifically, arguing with her on where and how we should take the flag, and I think was winning, that is, until Chiron called.

I turned my back, and sure enough, my mentor was galloping towards us. As he got closer, I began to notice the little things I didn't before. The way he charged past campers, his eyes trained only on me. The way his eyebrows were scrunched in worry and…sadness?

We both stood as he reached the door. He was too tall to go inside, so he stood in front of the door. We went outside, and I closed it loudly, just to show my irritation. "What is it Chiron?" I asked irritably. "Annabeth and I were discussing plans."

Chiron finally trotted to a stop. He took a moment to catch his breath, and simply replied, "I think what I'm about to say is more important than any plan, Perseus."

The way he said my full name surprised me. He never did that, unless it was something very important, or he caught me sleeping in Annabeth's bunk during the night.

"Can we go somewhere private?" he suggested. He put a hand on my shoulder, and steered me away from Annabeth and into the big house, but I shrugged him off.

"Anything you can tell me, you can tell to Annabeth." I said firmly, and leaned on the door. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me lovingly.

Chiron considered this for a moment. "Alright, Percy." He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "Your mother is dead. Lord Poseidon himself went and asked me to tell you."

At first I thought he was joking. I was half-expecting him to shout, "Just kidding!" or "I got you, didn't I?", but he didn't. I didn't see the light from his eyes, nor the slight curling of his lips, too. It dawned on me. He wasn't joking. My mother really is gone.

"No." I whispered.

Annabeth's POV

"No." I heard Percy mutter.

I looked at his face. It was lost of all emotion. He collapsed on his front door, and began to cry. I kneeled down beside him, and comforted him as best as I can.

"I'm so sorry Percy." I whispered in his ear, and hugged him tightly.

Then he did the last thing I expected him to do. He pushed me off. At first I was mad, but realized that he just lost hi mother. Of course he would be frantic. He looked at Chiron with his sea-green eyes. I can regret in them. Why?

"Chiron, tell me what happened." He said.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I don't know the details. But there is someone else that does. Let's go to the Big House." He said, flung Percy on his back, and galloped off.

I should've gone to my cabin, or did something else to distract me, but curiosity got the better of me. I put on my invisibility cap, and followed.

Percy's POV

He ride to the big house took forever. For me, that is. I just can't believe my mother's gone. It's exactly like the pain I felt when I was twelve, and saw my mother become gold dust, only much worse. Because now, I know that there's nothing I can do to save her. Minos might even be judging her now. I just hope that my title of 'Savior of Olympus' helps here achieve Elysium.

"Here we are." He dropped me on the couch in the living room, where Mr. D was sitting on another couch in front of me, and beside him was…

"Dad!" I said with teary eyes. I ran over and hugged him like it was the end of the world. It probably was, for me.

"Perseus." My father said, and hugged me back.

Then he pulled away, but held me at arm's length. " how are you, son?"

"I'm fine dad. How…did she- I mean, how…did…it…happen?" I said between sobs. Gods damn it, I couldn't even say it without tearing up.

"You might want to sit down for this, Percy." He said and sat down.

Reluctantly, I went back to my seat.

Annabeth's POV

I crept up, still invisible to an open window in the living room. I jumped over, thankful that no one was watching. I sneaked behind the sofa, trying not to make any noise.

I saw Percy go back to his seat. His eyes never left Lord Poseidon. Lord's Poseidon's eyes, however, were trained on me for a second, and then went back to Percy.

_Did he see me?_ I asked myself. I hoped that he didn't. I'm going to get to a lot of trouble for this.

"It happened yesterday." I heard Lord Poseidon say. Sat behind Percy's sofa, and hugged me legs to my chest.

"Sally was going for a walk, you know. After the usual route, she went docks, and looked at the sea. Shortly after that, I joined her." Then he stopped for a moment. "Then all of a sudden, Athena came, and challenged me to a duel. I refused, so she got Sally and stabbed her in the heart."

My eyes widened in shock. I stood up fast. "Impossible! My mother would never do such a thing!" That's when I realized that I was still invisible. Crap.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, turning around. Reluctantly, I removed my cap from my head, and felt that I was visible again.

Chiron looked me in disbelief. "Annabeth, what are you doing there? You know it is just bad manners to eavesdrop on somebody else's conversation."

I looked at the floor in shame. "Sorry Chiron. I'll just go."

I started to leave, but Percy grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and his sea-green orbs met my stormy-gray ones. "Please stay. I really, really need someone right now." He pleaded.

I sat down next to him, and kissed him lightly. His fingers were still entangled with mine. Poseidon smirked at the sight.

"I will _never_ get used to that."

Just then, I realized something. "You knew that I was there, didn't you?"

Poseidon and Mr. D laughed. "Of course I did child, I'm a god after all. And it was fun seeing your reaction."

I blushed furiously. I, a daughter of Athena, was tricked? I did not see that coming.

Poseidon took a moment to calm down. "Now that the mood has lightened, I believe that it's time to tell the _real _story."


End file.
